This invention relates generally to tractors and more particularly concerns the connecting mechanism used to secure the hood of the tractor to the frame of the tractor.
The hoods on both construction and farm tractors are required to protect the components located under them from damage due to the debris in the environment in which they work. It would also act as an insulating element to reduce the noise produced by the components located on the hood.
To accomplish these goals the conventional hood is a substantial structure in both its size and weight. It is also substantial that the hoods have traditionally been rigidly secured to the frame of the tractors by devices such as nuts and bolts and have become assemblies of similarly rigidly secured sections which permit the individual serving and particular element located under the hood to remove a single section without having to manipulate the entire hood. The difficulty with these traditional configurations is that they require tools to remove either the entire hood or sections of the hood as well as either extremely strong individuals to remove the hood or a mechanical device to assist the individual in the removal.
One solution to the traditional problem is presented by the structure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,887, but this solution also still leaves a plurality of problems unsolved. The first problem of this patented solution is that the hood cannot be completely detached from the frame without mechanical assistance. The second problem of this arrangement is that the stays, 12, interfere with individual servicing the element position under the hood. With the final problem being the noise produced by the vibration of the hood during the operation of the vehicle.
It is, an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism to secure the hood to the vehicle frame that permits the partial or complete removal of the hood without the need for tools or mechanical lifting devices.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a mechanism which will also produce unrestricted access to the components position under the hood in both the partial and complete removal position.
Finally it is an object of the present invention to provide such a mechanism which will not be a source of vibration caused sound.